


Jagged Shores

by H00k2551



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Phantom is my life and soul and mo one can tell me otherwise, Danny is out as gay, Dash isnt, Everyone knows Danny is Danny Phantom, F/F, F/M, Gay, I love them tho, M/M, Swaggerbishie, Tucker soemtimes comes in but not a lot, a few OC's - Freeform, beach love, boys are gonan fall in live bics, sam will be mentioned, they are kinda dicks in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00k2551/pseuds/H00k2551
Summary: At the beach, Danny is just a boy who can wear crazy large sweaters, and read books on the rocky coast, and not have to deal with the pressures of school, let alone being Amity Park’s Hero. He can let go of all his anxieties, and be happy- even if it's only for a short amount of time, it's worth it.Danny goes to the coast right after winter finals are over to clear his head, but he has no idea how that beach trip is going to change his life- hopefully for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdoWitchOfTheWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWitchOfTheWest/gifts).



Danny loves the coast.  It was the only place in the world where he could ever feel truly happy during the past couple years. When people say the coast you think of blue waters, white sandy beaches, and tons of people in bathing suits running and having fun with the people closest to them.

 

The coast, to Danny represents something completely different. He thinks about rocky beaches and freezing winds. Somewhere secluded he can curl up in a big blanket and read his latest book series he's obsessed with or to think about everything and nothing at the same time and have no one interrupted him. 

 

That's where Danny is headed now. It was the day after he finished taking his winter finals for his junior year of High School and Danny had really felt the pressure this year. For some reason he just couldn't breathe this entire week; always feeling like there was a weight on his chest. 

 

He struggles with anxiety but usually that intense feeling only starts on the verge of a panic attack. Danny had many panic attacks this week and the weeks following up to finals but the feeling never went away. He didn't know what to do except drive to the coast. 

 

As soon as he got off school he packed an overnight bag and took the plunge to drive the 3 hours to the coast by himself, he barely even told his parents. He had to drive back 10 minutes into the drive when he remembered he had to tell them. Danny just had to get to the coast. He needed to feel some happiness even if it was just for a day. 

 

His boss at the Nasty Burger gave him the week off of finals and he never works on Saturdays; no teachers give out homework the week of finals, not even the devil himself, Mr. Lancer.  He had no responsibilities to school or work so he could come and feel guilt free. 

 

His parents were always busy with ghost hunting, especially recently because they landed a job with the police department to help with the frequent ghost attacks on Amity Park. His sister is busy with her own winter finals at college; Jazz has landed herself a full ride to a college in New York that Danny never took the time to learn the name of. 

 

He didn't tell Sam or Tucker that he was going to the coast, neither of them will notice anyway. Sam's living in LA now because her dad got a new job there and ever since Tucker landed a girlfriend he never had the time for his friends.

 

No one would worry if he didn't say anything. No one would notice. 

 

Danny is actually pretty okay with that. Ever since his secret of being Danny Phantom, the hero(/Villian sometimes) of Amity Park, came out he has been shoved into the spotlight way too many times for his liking.

 

Every girl in the school tried to get in his pants just to say they fucked the infamous Danny Phantom. So he had to finally come out as gay to the town so he wouldn't have to awkwardly turn them down and then have a panic attack about it later that night, no thanks, he'd rather have everyone know he was gay than that. 

 

After that a few men tried to flirt with him; a very openly gay guy, Freddie, the captain of the chess team, Charles, and even a few football players tried to make a move on him but let's just say none of them actually became anything other than a fuck buddy. 

 

Danny's stomach grumbles for the tenth time in the last 30 minutes and he finally decides to pull over for a food break. He stops at some knock-off Dairy Queen, Dairy King, for some shit food to just stop his stomach from aching. He'll eat a better meal later tonight but for now, a cheeseburger, some fries,  and a Dr. Pepper will do. 

 

He eats in his car at the back of a Walmart parking lot trying to avoid as much human contact as possible. That's the last thing he needs right now. 

 

The food is crap, just as expected.  The fries are half unsalted, half so salty it makes your eyes water. Oh and not to mention their cold. The burger is as charred as if Danny had used his ghost powers to cook it and the soda machines syrups probably haven't been refilled in years, with just the slightest caramel color to is, other than that it's just water. 

 

It's shit but it'll do. 

 

In just 13 short minutes of eating Danny is back on the road, his phone days it'll take him another 45 minutes to reach his destination but he knows it's only gonna take about 25 minutes. He goes here so much he knows so many shortcuts to his motel because of the insane amounts of times he has had to ask for directions. 

 

He restarts his Cavetown album on Spotify which adds up to about 30 minutes so he should be there before the playlist is over. The first song to play is This is Home. It's his favorite song on this playlist but he skips it knowing he'll end up crying before it's over. The song reminds him of himself and ironically it hits way to close for home for him to listen to when he's in this mental state.  

 

The next half an hour goes by in a blur and before he knows it he's pulling into the motels parking lot. The clock reads 8:11 pm. He turns off the engine on his old beat up the car he bought on Craigslist when he turned 16 for 300 dollars and pulls the keys out of the ignition. He quickly grabs his bag from the passenger side as he gets out of the car. 

 

He slowly makes his way across the parking lot to the small lobby to the cheap rundown motel he always stays at. It always has this distinct smell of rotting flesh and he's 99% sure someone was killed in every room he's been in and stored in the floors and walls. The stench and torn wallpaper don't bother him though. He's barely ever in the hotel room anyways, just to sleep. 

 

The girl at the front desk recognizes him immediately and quickly gets a key ready. She has dark brown hair with a few red streaks through it and she looks really scary form the outside but she's actually a sweetheart and only works here to take care of her grandma who's in the hospital. 

 

Danny checks in quickly and gets his key to his room.  Room 6. Surprisingly he's never had this room before and he's stayed her like 8 times and there are only 10 rooms. He makes his way down the hall to room 6 and scrambles to get the key in the door. In his struggle of unlocking the door, he drops his phone at least twice. He finally gets the door opened after the millionth time of trying. 

 

It's obvious to him why he's never had this room before, it's got two twin beds instead of just one queen. He quickly dismiss the thoughts of this room being more expensive because he really doesn't care. He came here to ease his anxiety not worry about something that doesn't matter to him.

 

He unzips his bag and grabs the smaller bag in it that has a blanket and the current book he's reading inside. He changes from hid long sleeve burgundy shirt into a dark green sweater that's at least 2 sizes too big. The sweater covers his hands and goes down to mid thigh, just the way Danny likes it. He throws his room key and his wallet in his bag and heads out the door of his motel room. 

 

It’s 8:30 so he'll probably stay at the beach for an hour or two because it's already pitch black outside.

 

He heads down the path right next tol9ge the motel that leads straight to the beach. His favorite spot is only a 5 minute walk from the motel. As he gets closer to the beach he sees there's a few teenagers on the other side of the beach partying acting like it's not 30 degrees outside in their shorts and swimsuits. He thinks he recognizes a few of them as football players and cheerleaders but he quickly goes the other direction not thinking about it too much. He doesn't need that right now. All he needs is to get to his spot and clear his head. 

 

In a few short minutes he reaches his favorite spot on the beach. It's incredibly rocky but in the back of the alcove there is a large rock that is pretty flat and even high tide doesn't reach the rock. 

 

He carefully makes his way up to the rock trying not to trip on his way there. As he gets there he sets down his bag and pulls his phone out to make sure he doesn't have any texts from him parents. 

 

 **Mom** _8:13 pm_

me and your father are going away next week for a ghost convention that we were asked to talk at. it's in pittsburgh. We're leaving Monday morning  

 

**Mom** _ 8:20 pm _

Danny??

 

**Mom** _ 8:25 pm  _

Daniel Jack Fenton answer me right now!!!

 

**Mom** _ 8:28 pm _

DANIEL!!!! JACK!!!! FENTON!!!

 

**Mom** _ 8:30 pm _

okay maybe you're driving or your asleep or maybe your dead in a ditch. just please text me when you get this. 

 

**Mom** _ 8:33 pm  _

Danny if you dont answer me in the next five minutes I'm gonna kill you

 

**Danny** _ 8:37 pm _

sorry. i was driving. i just got to the beach im probably gonna go to bed cause I'm really tired from studying all night for finals. also you know Monday is Christmas morning?? 

 

**Mom** _ 8:38 pm _

Thank God your okay!! I thought you died!! I know Monday is Christmas but I thought because Jazz isn't coming down this year that we could just trade gifts on Sunday and not make a huge deal out of it this year. I promise next year will be better.  

 

**Danny** _ 8:38 pm  _

It's cool. I'll just chill maybe I'll hang out with Tucker or someone else. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Good night I love you mom. 

 

**Mom** _ 8:38 pm  _

Sleep well honey. I love you. I'll call you in the morning.

 

He knows he isn't going to hang out with Tucker or anyone else for that matter while his parents are away. He's probably going to be eating more food than is humanly possible on his couch and watch all the documentaries on Netflix. 

 

Danny sets his phone in his bag and grabs the blanket out of it and drapes it around his shoulders. 

 

For almost an hour he just listens to the wind and waves below him not even touching his book. He just sits there; his mind empty. 

 

His trance is broken by a Twitter notification on his phone causing it to beep. He doesn't look at it, instead he grabs his book from his bags and flips to the page his bookmark is placed on. 

 

His blanket slips off his shoulders so he places his latest obsession on the ground so he can place it back on his shoulders. As he places his wooly planner back on his shoulders he goes to pick up his book and when he looks at the book it's on the wrong page. 

 

With a heavy sigh he decides this is a sign that he should go back to the motel. 

 

He carefully places all his stuff back in his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He places his phone back in his pocket and makes his way back to the main trail to the motel. 

 

The main beach is pretty empty which is expected by how late it is and he's pretty sure police start patrolling for underage drinkers at 11 so they usually all clear out by 10. He sees one cop walking down the length of the beach but his back now to him so Danny picks up his speed wanting to avoid a conversation on why he's here at 10 pm. 

 

As he reaches his motel he realizes someone is at the room next to his so he grabs his key out now to avoid any unnecessary human contact. 

 

He gets to the door and fumbles with opening the door just like the first time. 

 

“Why won't this door fucking open?” Danny whispers to himself. 

 

“Here let me help you.” A voice from his right says quietly. 

 

“Oh no, Sorry.  I'm sure I can get it I just need another minute. I'm so sorry to bother you god.” Danny says frantically. 

 

“Your not bothering me. I just saw that you couldn't get your door open so I thought I'd offer my assistance but if you don- Fenton?” 

 

Danny looks up at the source of the voice and freezes. Standing tall in front of him with star struck eyes and who was offering to help him open his door is Dash fucking Baxter. 

 

“Dash?” Danny squeaks out. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMWNT FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE
> 
> Okay so I know I'm going to continue this and I'll probably write most of the next chapter tomorrow but I start school in a week so updating might be a little wonky but I want to get out at least two chapters before the 28th and then after that it will probably be a little random but I hope to be at least once a week till I finsh this baby. Yes this fic is my baby. I love him. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AJHG. 
> 
> PS THIS IS MY FIRST ULL LENGTH FIC SO IT MAY BE SHIT SORRY


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a rash desicion.

Danny wants to run, no he wants to die. This is not how he planned his relaxing trip to the beach to go. Why the fuck is Dash Fucking Baxter here? In his favorite shitty motel he goes to? Isn't he rich, why didn't he go to the nice hotel down the street? 

“Fuck.” Danny says as he process that there is more than just Dash in the room next to his. It seems there is also some cheerleaders and football players in there as well. Fuck. 

“Daaaannnnny Phaaaaaantom!!! What are you doing here dude?” some drunk football player, Danny recognizes as a the new student from California, yells from behind Dash. 

“uhh yeah. I’m just at the beach by myself just to do uh… beach things?” Danny spews out anxiously as he twiddles his fingers. 

“Raaaad dude. You know what? You should totally come hang out with us.” The drunk guy says grabbing Danny's arm. 

“ I'm tired. So I'd rather just go to to bed. I was up late last night studying for my English final.” Danny says, pulling his arm away from the boy. “Thanks for the offer though.” 

Danny here's the guy start to talk again when Dash’s voice pops in, “Hey, let's leave Fenton alone Ryan. He's tired just like most of us are.” Dash pushes Ryan back into the room and then turns back to Danny. “Here let me get your door.” He easily pops it open and begins to talk again before Danny can thank him. “Sorry about Ryan, he doesn't understand this isn't a rager and that this is just a lazy trip to the beach where we might get a little tipsy. I know he seems drunk off his ass but that's just how he is, he's just a douche bag all the time. I'm sorry again and if we get too loud just knock on the wall and we'll quiet down for you. Sorry again.” Dash says sheepishly. 

“It's fine.” Danny says quietly as he walks into his room. “Oh, thanks for opening my door.” Danny says as he faces Dash. 

“No problem.” Dash says as he waves goodbye and starts walking away. Danny starts to shut the door when he hears, “Wait!” 

“Huh?” Danny opens the door again to Dash.  
“If you change your mind about joining us feel free to come over, our door is always open to you.”

“I'll, think about it” Danny says through the door. “Thanks again.”

“No problem. Goodnight Fenton.” 

“Night Baxter.” Danny slowly closes the door and thanks the gods for Dash helping him get out of hanging out with them.

He thinks about how that's the only time he's ever been thankful for Dash; someone who used to beat the shit out of him on a daily throughout freshman year. He never physically hit him sophomore year just a few distasteful nicknames now and again but all of that stopped when he and Dash were shrunk. 

Dash was a huge baby and Danny had to fix everything so since then Dash has had a newfound respect for Danny and that was before he knew he was Phantom. 

Danny sets down his bag next to the door and plugs in his phone next to the bed he decides he's gonna sleep. He doesn't even bother changing out of his clothes or getting under the covers. He just lays down on his back and stares at the ceiling. 

He lays there lost in thought for a good 10 minutes or so. A group of people laughing in the room next to him pulls him out of his mind and he sits up, leaning on his elbows. 

He can hear most of their conversation and he can pick out a few of the voices and name them. He hears Ryan's the most because it's the loudest and most frequent. He also can pick out Kwans and Sunshines, the only girl he can pick out from all the other voices. Sunshine is Tuckers girlfriend who is literally just the sweetest and its hard for Danny to be mad at her for taking his best friend away from him. It's probably not her choice to have him around all the time anyways. He can also hear Dash’s laugh echoing off the walls.

Dash’s voice always seems to be the first Danny notices in a crowd. Danny thinks it must be some kind of lasting effect from the bullying in middle school and the beginning of high school. 

From all the years of abuse Danny received from Dash you'd think Danny would hate him. He probably should at least not like him but Danny actually thinks he's pretty okay. He thinks that he's a good person now and that something must have been going wrong in his life during those years. Danny forgives him for everything. 

He hears someone crack a joke and he actually cracks a smile. A real smile. He hears the response of laughter and he makes a impulse decision. 

He slips on his shoes and grabs his phone, wallet, and keys. He quickly heads out the door and goes to room 7. 

He stands there for a second regretting his decision for a second but then be knocks. It sounds loud and confident, it makes Danny laugh a bit because that's the opposite of him. 

He here's someone say coming and a second later someone opens the door. Of course it's Dash. It's always fucking Dash. 

“Hey- Oh my god, are we too loud? I'm so so sorry. We'll quiet down. I'm so sorry,” Dash rambles apologies. 

“Oh no, no no. You're fine. I was just wondering if,” Danny looks down at his shoes. “If your invitation to join you guys was still open,” Danny says trying to act nonchalant. 

“Of course, Fenton.” Dash says as he steps out of the way for Danny to come in. “Your always welcome Danny.” 

“Thanks I just wanted to make sure, I'm not the coolest of people so I just thought that maybe you we joking and then I decided to just come over and I'm sorry, I'm just rambling. I'll shut up now.” Danny screams at himself once he stops rambling. 

“Fenton your fine. Your awesome and way cooler like half these guys.” Dash says to Danny and it makes him feel a little better. “Also Danny, don’t apologize for your rambling. It's cute.” Danny instantly feels a blush rise to his cheeks and he's glad for the bad lighting of the motel for once. 

“DAAAAAANNNY!!” Someone yells from across the room. He turns around to see no one other then Ryan.”Dash why haven't you gotten this dude a drink yet?”

“He just got here and we were having a conversation like normal people do at a small get together.” Dash says a little peeved that Ryan butted in. 

“I'll be the only good host in this whole motel room. So Danny, what would you like to drink?” Ryan asks obviously drunk. 

“Ah, what do you have?”

“We've got vodka, beer, tequila, I think Kwan brought wine and we also have whiskey.” 

“Um do you have anything non alcoholic?” Danny asks, he's not into drinking. At least not like most of his peers are. 

“Um I don't know, all I've had is alcohol.” 

“Well I brought Dr. Pepper because that's what I live on.” Dash says butting into Danny's and Ryan's conversation. 

“I'll have one of those.” Danny says stepping back from Ryan and closer to Dash. “I'm not a big fan of alcohol.” 

“Same, I'm not drinking tonight cause I have to get home early tomorrow. I don't drink often anyways.” Dash says as he hands Danny a Dr. Pepper from the mini fridge being them. 

“Thanks.” Danny says as he pops open the top of the soda and take a sip. “ I've got to get home early tomorrow too.”

“Nice. Nobody here is actually getting drunk by the way except maybe Ryan. They all just want to get a little tipsy and not have to worry about school anymore.” 

“I get that. That's why I came out here today too.” Danny tells him. 

“Well cheers to forgetting about all our responsibilities.” Dash says as he raises his can. 

They clink cans and Danny thinks that maybe coming over was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm so sorry for not posting I didn't realize how hands on I'd be with helping my mom recover from surgery and then when I do have time to write I'm either exhausted or out with friends. I wanted this chapter to be so much longer and a lot better but I thought I'd get out the first part of this chapter and then make the second part another chapter. 
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER ONE OUT SOEMTIME IN THE NEXT WEEK 
> 
> ALSO I TOOK SLOE BURN OUT OF THE TAGS CAUSE I JUST WANT THEM TO LOVE EACHOTHWR. 
> 
> ALSO if you need me to recommend a good slow burn for Danny x Dash i got a hella good one and it's literally my inspiration to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was much more eventful then anyone could have planned for 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments.

Danny was actually having good time. He never thought that the jocks were anything other then jocks, but tonight he's learned so much about them. 

Kenny is trying to get a scholarship to become a surgeon. A fucking surgeon. 

Randal is a stress knitter and has made every football player here a sweater in the last week and promised to make Danny one too. 

Owen is a secret author and poet who's… actually, really good. Danny got to read a few of his shorter poems and they are actually amazing. Owen is in the process of writing an entire original series. 

Sunshine loves to bake. She hates it when she needs to bake for an event but if she just randomly bakes she's in love with it. Sunshine is also obsessed with designing vintage clothes and, as it turns out, everything she wears she made. 

Kwan is a fantastic singer and actor and has dreams of working on Broadway with his boyfriend who lives in New York. 

Dash has three younger siblings. They are all a lot younger them him and he takes care of them almost everyday after practice. He's got a younger sister Madeline who's 8 and then there are the twins Charlie and Isabella who are 3. The only reason he got away today was because his grandparents are watching them but he's got to go back to take care of them in the morning because they are leaving. 

Dash isn't leaving the town for college, he's just going to go to the community college in Amity Park and get a degree in business. He's gonna work for his dad's business until eventually his dad gives it to him. 

Something even more fascinating about the group of jocks is that they have a big study group made out of all of them and almost everyday they have study sessions to make sure none of their grades fall. 

Sunshine is the only girl in the group, she's a cheerleader who doesn't want to make some nerd do her homework for them so the football players took her in to help her keep the grades up because she sucks at school. She was just absorbed into the family that is the football team. 

Dash is obviously the mom of the group. He makes sure each one of them are taken care of to the fullest extent and if anyone needs anything he's on top of it. He's the one to end the fights and drama. He hates when the group is fighting and he'll sacrifice anything for the group. 

 

 

“Hey, Danny.” Ryan says as he sits between Dash and Danny on the sofa, laying his arm behind Danny. “We should get coffee sometime?” He says in a way that Danny thinks is an attempt to ask him out 

“Oh, I'm not sure. Would it be just us or is like everybody going?” Danny says scooting away from the back of the couch. 

“Just us.” Ryan says as he puts his arm on Dannys shoulders. “We get along so well and I'd really love to see where we could take this relationship.” 

“What relationship? We've known eachother got like 5 hours and everytime you've talked to me you've screamed about everything. You don't know anything about me.” Danny says pulling away. 

“I know a lot about you Phantom.” Ryan says getting closer. 

“Okay, one please don't call me Phantom, that's not my name. Two, name one thing about me that you know.” Danny says getting more and more upset. 

“Come on baby.” Ryan says, acting like this altercation is Danny’s fault. Danny gave him a look like I will kill you. “Okay, okay. Well you have ghost powers from some like weird ass accident in freshman year and you seem pretty hot for a dude and….” Ryan trails off not knowing anything else to say “Also you go to the beach to do beach things by yourself. I'm also pretty sure you don't have friends so you can't really say no to me asking you out can you? You don’t want to be lonely anymore, do you?”

“Okay fuck off.” Dash says getting up. “Danny is obviously uncomfortable so you should probably fucking stop.” 

“Dude, we're just having a conversation chill your shit.” Ryan says standing up to try to be intimidating but Dash is like 4 inches taller than him.

“From Danny's body language I can tell he's upset and you are so completely straight. “You seem pretty hot from a dude” what does that even mean. Danny is like hella attractive like fuck just look at him.” Dash yells making a scene in the motel room. This is very out of character for Dash to pick a fight especially with another teammate. 

“Oh so your gay now too.” Ryan says chuckling. “I see, you like him.” Dash takes a step forward towering over Ryan. “Oh no. I was wrong. You love him.” Ryan says stepping closer. “How long? Oh wait let me guess. Since Freshman year? I'm right aren't I.” Ryan says. Dash doesn't say anything. No one does. 

Danny finally feels the anxiety of the event starting to get to him as tears start to hit his cheeks. 

“Come on. Kenny told me.” Ryan says chuckling. “He told me a month ago when we got high together.” 

“Dash I'm sorry.” Kenny says quickly. 

“You have no right saying those things in front of everyone. It's not your secret to tell.” Dash says directed at Ryan. 

“Oops sorry I spilled your secret. It's not like you've got a chance with him anyways. You used to bully him all the time.” Ryan says. 

Dash steps back. Danny can see the tears on his face. It looks like he's about to live when he turns around and punches Ryan across the face. 

Ryan falls to the ground.

“Get out.” Dash says as he holds his hand that made contact with Ryan's face. 

Ryan chuckles and stands back up. “Fine I'll leave. Oh wait I'm your ride cause I'm going home early with you. What are you gonna do now?” 

“I'll drive him home.” Danny quickly says as he stands, both Ryan and Dash are extremely taller than him at his short stature of 5’ 7½”. 

From the look on his face, Dash definitely didn't seem opposed to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL EORRU I'M BELLA BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALSO MY HEALTH IS SHIT RN AND JUSG GOING DOEM HILL DO YAH KNOW IT'S DIFFICULT SORRY AGAUN FOR THE SLOW UPDATE AND SHORT CBAPTER 
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That aftermath of the fight with Ryan.

“Thanks…” Danny says with a slight smile but still feeling a little bad in breaking up part of the group. “Well if I’m going to be leaving at 6 I better go to bed. I don’t want to crash the car with Casper Highs winning Quarterback in the car.” Danny jokes cutting away some of the tension.

 

“HHG man. Fine you can leave but only if you allow me to add you to the group chat.” Sunshine says blocking his way to the door.

 

“Wow that a large price to pay, I guess to protect Casper Highs superstar I’ll do anything.” Danny says as he whips out his phone.

 

Everyone is having fun again in just a couple of seconds and Danny actually ends up staying awhile because Sunshine found a small hole in his shirt and demanded to patch it up right there. By the time Danny actually got to his room it was almost 3 in the morning.

 

He didn’t get another chance to talk to Dash again that night but no one acted like anything ever happened.

 

* * *

  


Danny lays on his bed and smiles. He feels warm and happy like he was tipsy, or at least what some people say it to feel like, but Danny hadn’t had a drink all night. If he was drunk on anything it was acceptance and friendship.

 

Danny scowled at how sappy he was currently being and grabbed his phone. He plugged in his ear buds and turned on some podcast he always listens to when he’s going to bed. Before he sets his phone on the charger, he sets an alarm for 5 the next morning. Just enoiugh time efore six to pack up and shower.

 

Danny pulls the blanket up  to his chin and closes his eyes. He sits there for a second trying to get into the sweet dream land not thinking of anything till finally an image of Dashh pops up into his head and Danny's heart skips a beat.

 

His eyes instantly fling open and this sudden emotion he's feeling. He is definitely not into it. Dash is just a friend and nothing more. Danny just doesn’t like him that way, he just wants to be friends and that's all. He’s not here to fall in love with some boy and then get his heart broken. He’s here to figure out his life and he had the added bonus of making a few new friends in the mix.

 

Dash’s little crush will leave and Danny wouldn’t have anyone to help him pick up the pieces of his heart if they got together, because he's alone. He doesn’t have anyone to lean on. Sure he's got his parents but they are too busy with work to actually take notice in things, Jazz is across the country, Sams in California, and Tucker is too infatuated with his girlfriend to even text. He knows he's not with her right now and he still doesn’t text Danny. He cannot let himself fall for Dash Baxter.

 

That would be so bad. He’s made a promise to himself anyways not to have a relationship until he was in college and he's not gonna break that vow top himself for some football player. He allows himself to have flings but nothing serious because in the end someone is always going to get heart. If thats the two of them breaking up or one of them dying. It’s always going to end up in heartbreak. There's no way around that and Danny has enough problems in highschool and doesn’t need that in his already stressed life, at least for now.

 

Danny finally clears his head of all these wandering thoughts and drifts off into the dream world.

  
  


Danny is awoken at 5 in the morning by his annoying alarm blaring in his ear. He quickly snoozes it not wanting to wake the other tenants. He takes a few minutes to browse on his phone before he forces himself up and into the shower.

  
The shower head is a bit rusty and probably not the safest thing to use but Danny doesn’t care. He hops in right away not leaving anytime for the water to heat up because he knows it won’t, it never does.

 

The cool water on his scalp and back makes him want to jump out right on contact but he knows he probably reeks to he pushes through.

  
When he turns around to his front the water stings that large gash on his stomach from one of the ghost attacks this month. There aren't many attacks anymore but sometimes a rogue ghost comes to attack Amity Park. This one particular got a good hit into him before he could go ghost.

 

The wound burns when Danny picks out debris out of it from his sweater that somehow made it through the gauze and bandage. He has to take a break from the pain not wanting to push himself so early in the morning. The wound luckily doesn't hurt too bad throughout the day, only when he messes with it.

 

Finally finishing up his shower he throws on his clothes from last night because he neglected to put another outfit in his bag other than the shirt he wore yesterday but it's too cold to wear. He packs up everything he brought with him which isn’t much.

 

He checks his phone and it's already 5:43. He throws a text to Dash saying he's ready when ever he his. He flops down on his bed when he gets a text.

 

**Dash 5:44 am**

 

I’ll be there in 5. Thanks again. You are a lifesaver.

 

**Danny 5:44 am**

 

Okay, I’m gonna go return my key in the Lobby real quick. So if I’m not outside your door that's where I am.

 

Danny groans, having just laid down, and sits himself up. He takes a once over of the room to make sure he's not forgetting anything important and then leaves. He locks the door behind him and makes his way to the front entrance to return his key.

He notices Ruby must not be working currently because an elderly man is at the front desk. He seems to be really enthralled in his newspaper because he doesn’t notice Danny when he gets there.

 

“Um, excuse me sir.” Danny says trying to get the man's attention and barely succeeding.  

 

“You gotta speak up boy, I don’t hear all that well.” The man practically yells as he stands up to face Danny.

  
  


“Of course sir,” Danny says raising his voice. “ I need to return my key.”

 

“Room number and name.”

 

“Daniel Fenton and room 6.” Danny responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUBLISH ANOTHER CHAPTER MY HEALTH HAS BEEN SO BAD AND NOW I HAVE THE FLU ON TOP OF IT AND IM IN HIGH SCHOOL AND A PLAY SO ITS A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW BUT I JUST TOOK LIKE 3 HOURS TO WRITE THIS AND I HOPE ITS GOOD. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOGHTS I LOVE TO READ RHEM. 
> 
> I LOVE YALL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip home

“Daniel Fenton and room 6.” Danny responds a little too quietly.

 

“HUH? I said speak up, I need to hear your name sonny.” 

 

“Sorry sir!” Danny squeaks. “My name is Daniel Fenton, room number 7.”

 

“Fenton?” The man asks staring at Danny.

 

“Yep is there a problem sir.” 

  
“No, of course not. I just used to teach a boy named Jack Fenton for years. key?” 

 

“Oh that was probably my dad. Big bulky guy, kinda strange?” Danny asks.

 

“Oh yeah we are talking about the same man, son. Jack was a very strange boy, I taught him piano for 4 years in Amity Park.” 

 

“My dad plays piano? He never told me that.” Danny says a bit shocked at the information. 

 

“Oh yes, son. He was out right terrible at it too, but he worked so hard for so long to master it but gosh, he just never got better.” The old man chuckled.

 

“Oh, Hey Danny.” Danny hears from behind him. Its Dash, of course it is. Danny told him he’d be here but he's still shocked by his appearance in the lobby.

 

“Dash, hey.” Danny whispers. 

  
“I got you coffee as a thank you for driving me home so early, it's a black coffee with one cream and two sugars. I hope that's okay, I remember that one time you were at the Cafe I work at and ordered that so I got it for you so yeah.” Dash rambles out. Is really cute and Danny mentally slaps himself for blushing at the boy.    
  
“That's perfect thank you,” Danny says looking at the floor. “Here why don’t you go heat up the car while I finish this.” He hands his keys to Dash quickly not trying to linger too long and Dash nods and heads off to the car with the coffees. 

 

“Oh, you like that boy, don't you?” The elderly man said as soon as the door closed behind Dash.

 

“No, I don’t.” Danny quickly says but the man gives him a knowing look. “Fine but its just a little crush. It’ll pass.”

 

“Don’t let it. Go for the boy. The worst thing that could happen is he turns you down.” 

 

“That's not really the problem here.” Danny says loud enough for the man to hear. 

 

“You're afraid of getting hurt aren’t ya?” danny nods slightly. “Don’t be, that's what makes a relationship a strong one. If you know he’ll make you happy even if it's only for a few months go for it, you deserve the happiness. The pain will pass but you’ll hold on to those memories for the rest of your life. You’ll learn things from him and your relationship. So go for it young man if you think he’ll give you chance of true happiness, don’t blow your chance.” There's a hint of sadness behind the words giving off a sense of he blew his chance once upon a time. 

 

‘’I better go,” Danny says shocked by this entire conversation. He doesn’t know what to say. He turns around quickly and opens the front door. Before he steps out into the cold windy parking lot. he turns around and says, “Thanks and I'll keep that in mind.”

 

Before he could get an answer he heads out the door and doesn't turn back. The words of the older man playing through his head as he gets in his car greeted by the heater. 

 

“Well let's get going.” Danny says as he starts up the car. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey um, Danny?” Dash questions about an hour into their drive back to Amity Park. 

 

“What's up?”

 

“Could we make a pitstop? I've got to use the bathroom.” Dash says sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by having to stop so soon into the trip. 

 

“Of course, I need to get gas anyways.” Danny says as he switches lanes to take the next exit. 

 

They quickly get to the next pitstop which is just an old beat up gas station. Danny and Dash speak briefly as they got out of the car. 

 

Danny leans on the car as he waits for the tank to fill. As soon as it's done he goes into pay for the gas. 

 

“Hey, I need to pay for pump 2.” Danny says to the clerk, it's a teenage girl probably sixteen. 

 

“Twenty three fifteen. Anything else for ya cutie?” She says in a sad attempt of flirting. 

 

“That's it.” Danny says as he gives the girl a little smile and hands her his card. 

 

“Well, handsome, you are good to go.” The girl says with a wink. 

 

“Thanks.” Danny replies as he grabs his card. 

 

“I get off in an hour, maybe you could stay and talk.” The girl blurts out as Danny started to depart. 

 

“Oh I shouldn't. I have another two hour drive ahead of me to get home and I have to get a friend home before 10 so I can't.” 

 

“Bummer. See ya around sweetheart.” 

 

Danny quickly leaves and sighs in relief as soon as the door shuts, strangers flirting with him always makes him so uncomfortable. He never knows how to respond to the pleasing looks and suggestive words. 

 

Danny whips out a cigarette from his bag and lights it. He hates them but everytime he gets like this, like he's gonna panic about so many different things at once, it's the only thing that works. 

 

He smokes the cigarette and coughs everytime he inhales because he hates it so much but it helps with the anxiety for some strange reason. 

 

He doesn't really care about the health risks, sometimes he'll be smoking and he'll throw it out half way through thinking about its negative effects but right now he doesn't care. All he cares about is not having a panic attack in his car with Dash Baxter. 

 

“Hey.” Danny looks up to see Dash with a bag full of what seems to be snacks. “I got some stuff for us, make sure to remind me to buy you lunch for driving me.” Dash leans against the car next to Danny. 

 

Danny can feel the uncomfortableness and he blows out the smoke aiming it away from Dash to make sure not to get it in his face. 

 

“You don't have to.” Danny replies, Dash only replied with a look telling him he's going to anyways. “Let me throughout this and we can get back on the road.” Danny smiles, an actual smile not the fake ones he gave to the girl inside. 

 

“Oh you can finish it, I can wait.” Dash immediately says not wanting to inconvenience Danny in any way. 

 

“No, it's fine I don't even like them anyways.” Danny says as he tosses the cigarette in the the tray.  

 

“Yeah, I'm not too into those things myself.” Dash says as he gets in the car. 

 

“You gotta keep those Quarterback lungs clear for the next season,” Danny attempts to joke as he gets in on his side. 

 

“You got it man.” Dash smiles at Danny.

 

The next hour of driving his filled with laughter and terrible singing to songs on the radio, Danny doesn’t think he's had this much fun in a while.

 

For just a couple of minutes the radio is on commercial break and they both non verbally agree to take a vocal rest during them. A few minutes in and Dash turns off the Radio, Danny gives him a look but doesn’t say anything to him. 

 

The atmosphere of the car ride slowly starts to shift into a more uncomfortable environment. Everytime Danny looks at Dash he's staring back at him anxiously. Danny needs to find something to break the awkward silence that is soon going to get sufficationg. 

 

“You alright?” Danny asks slowly trying not to shock him.

 

“Uh yeah, I just. I just, I know we said we weren’t going to make it uncomfortable by bringing up last night but I have to. It’s tearing me up inside, I need to know what you're thinking about the entire situation. Like I totally get it if you don’t want to talk about but I just think that maybe we should talk about it.” Dash rambles, there's a long silence before Danny replies. 

 

“Well, I guess I don’t really know what I think about it, I know it shocked the hell out of me but it’s not like I’m mad.” Danny says in reply to Dash's rambles. 

 

“Okay, so what do you wanna do about it?” Dash voice shakes as he speaks.

 

“I think maybe we should see how it goes and just go from there,” for once Danny is actually being the sensible one, in a conversation of such high stress and anxiety Danny would usually be all over the place but he trusts Dash will respect his answers and not push for something more. He doesn’t really know why he trusts Dash this much but he does.

 

“I can do that.” Dash says after a second of processing that information. “I'll just resist the urge to kiss your face every 3 seconds.” Dash tries to joke. 

 

“Hey, I never said forever, just until it seems right.” Danny says as he smiles awkwardly also trying to make a joke but knowing it's serious. 

 

They both awkwardly laugh and then there's an uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Oh my God, I love this song!” Dash says sarcastically as he turns up the radio. It's some random song that keeps coming on.

 

Thankfully, it breaks the awkward and uncomfortable vibe in the car so they can ride down the highway while  jamming out to terribly made songs without awkwardness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YALL SO SOME OF THE BEGGINING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE END OF LAST CHAPTER BUT I GUESS IT DIDNT COPY OVER RIGHT SO I JUST PUT IT ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THAT 
> 
> I THINK I GOT THIS UP WITHIN A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME AND IM NO LONGER SICK SO I CAN WRITE MORE. IM JUST DEALING WITH SCHOOL AND THE PLAY SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO AT LEAST GET A CHAPTER OUT EVERY WEEK. DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT THO!!
> 
> HOW MANY CHAPTERS UNTIL I CAN LET THEM KISS? CAUSE I CAN DRAG IT OUT IF THATS WHAT YALL WANT. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS 
> 
> LOVE YA


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a quick encounter with Dashs Mom when he drops him off. 
> 
> Dash also gets greeted by three excited little kids.

They pull into Dash’s houses driveway leading to a house that Danny would call huge but Dash tells him its not even have the size of most mansions, Danny doesn't believe him because this is the biggest house he’d ever seen.    
  


It's a dark blue color that is painted on every other house on this block, Danny think he recalls seeing it has one of the the colors of the year few years back. It's a nice color, a little too dark for an entire home, especially one of this size, but it's still okay. 

 

“This is me,” Dash says not leaving from his seat.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Danny replied as he taps his finger on the steering wheel.

 

Dash grabs his bag from the back and opens his door heading out of the car, “Thanks for the drive man, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Oh and I’m one hundred percent buying you lunch or a gift of some sort for this, there's no way out of it.”

 

“You really don’t have to but I know you won't let me say no.” Danny joker. “ I have one condition.” 

 

“And what might that be?” 

 

“You pick the place. Anywhere you want.” Danny tells him.

 

“Dealdash reaches out for Danny's hand to shake. 

 

“Oh, good! Honey! Dash is here! Finally,” a slightly southern female voice says from the front door of the home. “Dash sweetheart why are you home so late. You almost made us miss our flight!” 

 

“Love you too, mom.” Dash sarcastically says.

 

“Oh, my Dash! You didn’t tell me you were having guests over!” Dash’s mom says as she comes over to Danny's side of the car open. Danny steps out of the car to greet the woman.

 

“Oh, I’m just dropping him off.” Danny says quickly. “I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Danny, Danny Fenton.”

 

“Oh no need to to introduce yourself to me, I know you are,” she said in a way that could almost be taken in spite. “You’re the Phantom Boy. Dash is obsessed with you, of he was a girl I’d say he's in love with you!” She jokes, Danny and Dash kind of just look at each other as they take in what the woman say.”Oh my, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Baxter. Elizabeth Baxter.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Baxter.” 

 

“Sweetheart we better head to the airport, we’re gonna miss our flight.” A deep male voice says exiting the home.

 

“You're right george! I'm coming!” She says quickly grabbing her purse off the ground. “It was nice to finally meet the boy my son keeps blabbering about,” She says as she walks away.

 

As soon as she’s out of ear shot he playfully,”So you talk about me to your parents?” 

 

“Shut up” Dash says embarrassed,  blush rising to his cheeks

 

“Come on! I had to!” Danny says as he leans on the side of his car. “By the way you look adorable when you're embarrassed.” Danny kind of blurts out, instantly blushing at his own comment.

  
“So do you.”

 

There's a comfortable silence as Dash's parents drive out of the driveway, Danny thinks about how lucky he is with his own parents. His parents would never leave without an ‘I love you’ and a goodbye.

 

“I should probably head in, I got to make sure the twins don’t kill each other.” Dash says,”Bye, and thank you again.”

 

“No problem.” Danny says starting to get back in his car.

 

Dash is almost at the door when,”You’ve got my number, right? Sunshine added me to the group chat already so if you don’t it's there. Text me whenever you’ve decided on lunch.” 

 

“I’ve already got your number and I’ve already have a place in mind.” Dash yells across the driveway.

 

“And where's that?” 

 

“It's a surprise!” Dash says even louder. 

 

‘I hate you!” Danny says getting in his car. 

 

“You know you love me!” 

 

Danny drives out of the driveway flipping Dash off playfully. Dash quickly drops his bag and sends a heart right back to Danny. Danny stifles a laugh as he exits the driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

Dash walks into the house instantly greater by the twins latching onto his legs.

“Dashy, you home!” Isabella screamed, dash barely being able to understand her  

 

“Me missed you!” Charlie also screamed his jumbled sentence. Who knew such loud noises could come out of such small humans.

 

“Ahh! I missed you guys too! Who's my favorite pair of twins in the entire world?” Dash said at an awfully high volume, but he was still being quieter than those three year olds. 

 

“Oh! Oo! Us! Us!” The twins both joyfully scream as they jump off his legs and start running and hopping around him. 

 

“Guess wha gamma got me for chismisss!” Isabella shouts her sentence.. 

 

The next few minutes the little kids gleefully go on and on about their awesome new toys they got for Christmas. 

 

The mispronunciation of words would baffle anyone, but not Dash. He spends so much time with these two he can basically understand what they're trying to say. 

 

He eventually gets out from their ramblings that Isabella got a new hot wheels set and a doll they she's been wanting for the past two months. She's obsessed with cars just like her big brother. She got a ton more toys from her grandparents who love to spoil grandchildren. 

 

Charlie is obsessed with his new Paw Patrol play set and wouldn't stop going on and on about it. He's been in a Paw Patrol phase for a few weeks. It's the only show he'll watch. Oh, and if someone tries to switch the channel they are going to get a full blown level 10 tantrum. No one really minds so it's constantly on in the background.  

 

Dash scoops the exited toddlers up and heads into the kitchen. He finds Madeline reading bee favorite book from the Warriors series probably for the seventh time. 

 

She's so into her book that she doesn't know Dash had entered the house not alone the kitchen. As she looks up from her book her focused expression changes to a joyful smile as she jumps up running to Dash. Dash sets down the twins to be able to catch her. 

 

“Dash! I missed you so much! You missed Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa!” She rambles on as she jumps into his arms. 

 

“I know, I'm sorry. I missed you too Maddie.” He says spinning her around. 

 

“I forgive you just don't leave so soon to Christmas again!”

 

“I promise I won't!” He says as he sets down the girl. “How about I fix you guys some lunch and then we'll make cookies, how does that sound?” He's met by three excited kids rambling yes's over and over again. 

 

Making these kids happy is the only reason Dash is sane in this crazy home of his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER!IM SORRY I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT. THE CHAPTER IS A LITTLE MORE CHOPPY THEN USUAL. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDSTED QUICKLY. IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HEALTH THINGS. 
> 
> What do you guys thing of this chapter getting a glimpse of Dashs life? I'm not sure if people like that style of writing. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. 
> 
> What do you guys want to see with this story? More Dahd being a great older brother? Maybe a fight between Dash and his parents when they get back from their Christmas trip to Hawaii? More playful banter with Dash and Danny? Maybe a little bit of a disagreement between them?
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS 
> 
> I have the main story planned out but I just want to know what you guys want to see! 
> 
> Love you guys thank you so much for reading. It means the world to me, more then you know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

Danny walks into his house and is comforted by the familiar smell of home. 

 

“Danny is that you?” Maddie yells from the kitchen. She walks out in her ugly Christmas sweater and apron all ready cooking dinner at 10 in the morning. 

 

“Hey, Mom.” 

 

“Danny sweetheart, your sweater is on the table.” 

 

Of course Maddie Fenton got them all matching sweaters. She does every year. 

 

“Okay I'm just gonna go upstairs and wash up, then I'll come back down and help you out.”

 

“Oh thank you sweetheart” 

 

Danny goes up stairs into his room and sighs. He's exhausted. Fully and utterly exhausted. He only got three hours of sleep last night after two all nighters. All he wants to do is sleep. 

 

He throws on his Christmas sweater and lays down on his bed. He lets his eyes fall close, the events of the past few days falls from his shoulders and he's breathing evens out. 

 

* * *

 

The clamor of someone knocking on his door pulls him out of sleep.

 

Danny instinctively looks at the clock, the time reading 4:30 PM. Shit, Danny thinks. He fell asleep.  

 

He just meant to lay down, not sleep for over 6 hours.    
  
“Ah, yeah?” Danny finally gets out as the person starts to knock again. 

 

The door opened revealing his mother on the other side. “Danny sweetheart, did you fall asleep?” She walked over to the bed. “You don’t nap, are you feeling okay, honey?” She feels his head to make sure he didn’t have a  fever. 

 

Danny pushes her hands off saying he’s fine, just tired. 

 

It took a second for Danny to convince her that he was fine but finally she backed down. 

  
“Well dinner is done, so come on down stairs. After dinner we’ll open presents and take pictures.” his mother rambled on as they went downstairs together. 

 

Danny sleepily agread still half asleep from his long lap. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Dinner and presents went as smoothly as ever, Danny got the usual clothes and books like he usually does with a few extra things his parents thought he might like.

  
Danny was still so tired after his long nap and turned in for the night earlier than usual. He said goodnight to his parents. They have a 3 am flight to the ghost convention so he wouldn’t see them again for about a week. 

 

As Danny laid down to sleep his phone dinged. He grabbed his phone for the first time in a few hours revealing a set of texts. 

 

**Sunshine** _ 3:12 pm _

 

Yooooo! Y’all that was so fun.

 

**Kenny** _ 3:12 pm _

 

HELL YEAH IT WAS :))))

 

**Kwan** _ 3:13 pm  _

 

Yeah man it was we so need to dl it afain

 

**Kwan** _ 3:13 pm _

 

DO IT AGAIN******

 

**Randal** _ 3:14 pm _

 

Heck yeah we do. ;) 

 

**Kenny** _ 3:14 pm _

_   
_ You guys free on the 27th, we can hang at mine

 

**Owen** _ 3:15 pm _

 

I’m in

 

**Randal** _ 3:15 pm _

 

Heck yeah I am

 

**Kwan** _ 3:15 pm _

 

Let's do it 

 

 **Sunshine** _3:16 pm_

 

You know im in 

 

**Dash** _ 3:16 pm _

 

I’m in but can we do it at mine, Ive got my siblings. Parents are in Hawaii 

 

**Kenny** _ 3:17 pm  _

 

Yeet thats chill 

 

 **Dash** _3:17 pm_

 

Chill. I’ll buy pizza 

 

**Sunshine** _ 3:18 pm  _

 

Hell yeah 

 

Danny you in? 

 

Danny quickly types a reply to this chat that he's in before heading to the actual message that dinged his phone. 

 

**Dash** _ 9:12 pm _

 

Hey, it’s Dash. 

 

**Danny** _ 9:15 pm _

 

Oh, hey. 

 

He instantly got a reply. 

 

**Dash** _ 9:15 pm  _

 

I was wondering if you’d like to come over tomorrow. I know you don’t have anything to do and I don’t have anything to do so I thought we could hang out

 

**Danny** _ 9:16 pm _

_   
_ Sure, I’m sleeping in late tomorrow so anytime after 12 is good for me 

 

**Dash** _ 9:16 pm _

 

Yeah thats fine. So I’ll see you tomorrow?

 

**Danny** _ 9:17 pm  _

 

yep Ill be there 

 

**Dash** _ 9:18 pm _

 

Goodnight 

 

**Danny** _ 9:18 pm _

 

Night

 

  
Danny sets his phone down completely wiped from the past few days events. He doesn’t fully register what he just replied too but right now he doesn’t care much because he's so tired . He just lets his eyes fall shut not worrying about the events to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short filler chapter. Sorry about the long wait. To be honest I didn't know how to get to the next chapter so I just made a transitional type chapter. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Im so sorry. Please leave your thoughts on my story so far. I love getting your guys feedback
> 
> Love you guys and thank you so much for your support


End file.
